History won't Always Repeat Itself
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: Due to an invention gone wrong, the Winx are sent to 25 years in the future! With having no idea how to get back, they will need their future children's help in order to go back in their time...while saving the world in the process, obviously. Will the Winx go back? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Eh, just an idea that my friend, LazyassedSilverDemon, gave to me. Since he wrote a similar one called 'Don't Time Travel Unless you want Major Spoilers About Your Life' (Jeez, that title is long). He's pretty embarrassed about that story for some reason and he wants me to write a story with the similar plot. But instead of two pairings, it will be the whole Winx! And it will be a multi-chapter, instead of a two-shot. I also borrowed some of his OCs from his story 'Just another next gen fic', like Hunter, Link, etc. Some of their names are changed though.**

 **Yes, I have permission to borrow them. Don't believe me? Ask him yourself.**

 **Anyway, yes. This is a next generation fic. But wait, don't go yet! I swear this is different!**

 **This isn't about the next generation finding out about their pasts, nor it is their first day at Alfea and then they fight evil, no. It's not like that. Yes, there may be a 'Next Generation of Winx Club' but like my title suggests, History won't always repeat itself. The new Winx and Specialists are not, I repeat, NOT carbon copies of their parents. No, Riven's son isn't going to be grumpy, Timmy's son isn't going to be so shy or nerdy (Well, one of them), Flora's daughter isn't shy as well, nor Tecna's daughter is going to care about grades, etc. I mean, do they really need to be like their mothers and fathers? Well, they do inherit some traits but not all of them. They need to have their own personalities in my opinion.**

 **You know the plot, the Winx get stuck in the future and their kids try to help them. But the Trix's kids are annoying little shits and decides to mess with them, you know. Typical. Though, the Trix's kids aren't mentioned in the summary, I might as well mention it here. Yes, I said 'kids', not daughters. Because it doesn't need to be daughters.**

 **I'm sure that you're probably getting impatient (Or probably skipped this by now) so enough ranting! On with the story!**

* * *

"Tec, are you sure this thing won't explode our dorm, _again_?" Musa asks cautiously with an unsure expression as she and her friends gathered in front of a machine that their intelligent friend had invented.

The girls' faces turned pale at the memory, before chuckling. The pink-haired fairy scowled at this and continued tinkering on her machine. "You girls wouldn't be laughing once I get accepted in ZIT!" She confidently exclaimed.

"Why would you want a zit?" Stella questions confusingly and wrinkles her nose in disgust. "It's gross!"

"Stell, it's a college." Musa clarified the confused blonde fairy. "It stands for Zenith Institute of Technology. It's one of the toughest schools out there and it's Tec's dream to be accepted there."

"Tecna, if it's your dream to go there then why did you attend Alfea in the first place?" Flora questions. "Not that we don't want you here or anything, just wondering."

"Well, you see, before Alfea even crossed my mind, I actually applied and I was going to be accepted...but then my invention malfunctioned and I did not get accepted. So I had no choice but to attend Alfea since my mother suggested it for me, so here I am." Tecna explained as she wiped her sweat from her forehead and stood up. "But I'm sure this invention of mine will get me accepted there!"

"So if you're going to this college of your dreams..." Layla trails off, before realizing and looking at Tecna with a surprised expression. "Does that mean you're going to leave us here at Alfea? Leave all your friends here? Leave Timmy?"

Tecna stopped at what she's doing and her eyes widen at the realization. "I...I did not even think about that..." She admitted, sadly looking at her friends. "But...you girls wouldn't mind, right? I mean, it's my dream to go there, like almost everyone in my family did..."

"But the Winx aren't complete without one of the members!" Stella dramatically exclaimed. "And without you, we'll be hopeless without a genius! It'll be like when you were trapped in the Omega Dimension all over again! Except that you're not in any danger and we're here being hopeless! And not to mention Timmy! Long distance relationships won't last long, you know! What if-"

"Stella!" Bloom scolded, before turning to her guilty-looking pink-haired friend. "Of course we won't mind, we'll support you, always."

"As long as you won't replace your best friends," Musa smiles, referring to her and the Winx. "And won't fall in love with some guy other than Timmy. 'Cause you two are so adorable."

"O.M.G! I know right?!" Stella squeals. "You two would make cute babies!"

"Whoa Stella, I think you're getting a little too ahead there..." Layla says, "And who knows? Maybe Tecna doesn't want any kids..." She turned to Tecna. "Err, do you?"

Tecna shrugged. "Not sure."

Stella pouted. "You NEED to have children! All of us need to have children! Specifically daughters! You know, next generation of Winx Club!" She dramatically exclaimed. "But sons are okay too..."

"So basically, you want history is repeat itself?" Layla questioned as she raised a brow.

"Duh!" Stella nodded. "I can already imagine it! The Next Generation of Winx Club, saving the day from the next generation of the Trix!"

"Stella, we're not even sure if our future daughters will want to be like us." Flora says. "Heck, we're not even sure if we will have daughters."

"Of course we'll have daughters! We have to!"

"Ugh," Layla rolled her eyes and groaned, before turning to the technology fairy. "Please talk some logical sense into her." She pleaded.

"How about let's find out about our children ourselves?" Musa suggested.

The Winx blinked in confusion with the exception of Musa and Tecna, who only grinned at each other. "Uh, how?" Bloom asks.

Tecna gestured to her machine. "With this time machine, of course."

"Is that even possible?" Layla raises a brow as the others' jaw dropped. "I mean, I'm not a techno expert myself but, it's been proven impossible for decades. Since time itself is an illusion."

"That's what they always say. Time machines were actually invented decades ago by my ancestors, but they hid it away somewhere in Zenith from the public so that it will not fall into the wrong hands." Tecna explained. "And the secret is passed through generations. Guess who's been trying to reinvent the machine?"

"Cool..." Stella admired the machine with fascination, seeing a big red shiny button, she curiously and gently pressed her finger on it. "What does this do?"

"Stella, no!" Tecna cautiously warned as she ran to the blonde fairy, attempting to stop her from pressing the button. But it was too late and she was stopped as a bright light blinded all the girls in the room, before they know it, they were sucked into a portal of some sorts.

...

~25 years into the future~

Sophitia (Also known as Sophie or Sophia), a 16-year-old Alfea student with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, along with magenta bangs that framed her face and bright hazel eyes full of knowledge, is casually laying on her bed with her laptop on her lap. With her unfinished homework sitting on her desk, because even though she's an extremely intelligent individual, she hated homework. Since she always thought it was a waste of time.

She bit her lip and gave an unhappy expression at her boyfriend, who was on the screen since they are both video chatting. "Hunter, you know we still can't reveal ourselves as lovers to everyone...my parents will kill you! Not to mention how much controversy we'll get!"

Hunter, a 17-year-old muscular boy with spiky dark blue hair and matching sharp eyes, pouted as he scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Hey, you know they'll find out sooner or later, right? Especially your dad, you know how overprotective he is of you. I wouldn't blame him though, my Dad is the same with Harper and Carol." He frowned. "And it's not my fault the public thinks you're better off with Kenny."

"My Father and Mother won't find out if we hide our relationship well enough." She assured. "And who cares what the public thinks? They always say that history will repeat itself but it won't, at least in our case."

He raised a brow. "How come?"

"Well, first off: Being in the next generation of Winx is completely against my will! Like, what if I don't want to save the magical dimension every week?! I can't even do my homework even if my life depended on it! It's a-"

"-waste of time, I know." He rolls his eyes. "Which is very surprising of you since you're pretty smart to even complain about homework."

"Not to mention how the kids of the Trix constantly harrass us! What's their problem? Why don't they have anything better to do other things to do?! But then again, I do train my Pikachu using them..."

"I know right, I hate it how Damien constantly reminds me that we're brothers. Or at least, half-brothers." He sighs. "Anyway, back to our relationship; Aunt Tec and Uncle Tim and I seem to get along pretty well, you know that?"

"Yes, but not for long once they find out about this relationship of ours..." Sophie frowned. "I don't think my mother would make it such a big deal though, have you seen how she reacted when Link announced that he's going out with Kendra?"

He chuckled. "Oh yeah, she and Aunt Bloom just congratulated them while Uncle Sky lectured your brother about the responsibilities of dating a future queen of Eraklyon."

"Aunt Roxy did the same to Malcolm." She laughed. "Thank god I'm not dating a prince."

"They want you to date a prince though."

"Kenneth is not really my type. He's better off with Clementine, to be honest."

"By the way, is anyone aware that we're dating..?"

"Malcolm and Terra, obviously. But then there's also Link."

"Ah, yes. Because they walked in the room while we were kissing." He remembered. "Err, but wait, how come Link knows about this?"

"Duh, Malcolm will tell his twin brother everything! Especially about me!" She rolls her eyes at the thought of her older brother gossiping about the incident that he and his girlfriend walked in. "Since I'm their 'precious baby sister' after all. Ugh, not only I have overprotective parents, but also overprotective brothers."

Hunter chuckled. "You have no idea how us guys are overprotective on our sisters. Especially when you're the daughters of Winx Club and is the newer generation of it. You know how many enemies you and our moms made."

"I'm completely aware of it." She sighed as she grabbed a can of soda and opened it, sipping its contents. "But it gets annoying, you kn-"

Before the girl could complete her sentence, a portal suddenly appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. Sophie gasped, dropping her soda and quickly standing up, causing the laptop to drop on the floor. "What the-!"

6 figures were thrown out of the portal before the portal disappeared. Sophie just froze there, unable to process what just happened.

"Soph, what's happening?!" Hunter asked in panic through the laptop. The girl snapped out of her thoughts and quickly zapped her laptop with her electrical powers, causing it to malfunction and turn off. Leaving the room filled with silence.

She took a deep break and turned back to the unconscious mysterious figures laying on the ground, before slowly approaching them cautiously. She then knelt down and examined the unconscious figures, but before she could fully examine them, the door bursts open. Revealing several teenage girls with panicked expressions.

"Soph! What happened?!" An 18-year-old girl with long flowing brown hair and golden eyes exclaimed.

The other girls nodded as another 16-year-old girl with dark skin, long wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes stepped up. "Yeah, did your gizmos blow up our room again or something?!"

They blinked at the sight of their friend still examining the mysterious figures, Sophie stood up and looked at them with a horrified expression. "Were any of you expecting anyone..? Specifically these mysterious women?"

"No, why would w-" A blonde girl's words were cut up as a sound of groaning came out from the mysterious bodies.

"Ugh, where am I..?" Stella confusingly asked as she groaned, blinking many times and trying to process what happened. Seeing her friends still unconscious and some mysterious girls surrounding her, she blinked again. "...w-what..? W-who are you..?"

"Well, we're the Winx! Or at least, the new Winx!" The brunette, Princess Elaine, or Ellie, exclaimed cheerfully.

"The WHAT?!" Stella shrieked loudly, causing the other Winx girls to jolt awake and the New Winx to cover their ears.

"Whoa Lady/Stell, take a chill pill." A 19-year-old girl with long dark blue hair and matching sharp eyes, and Musa said at the same time. Making the two of them gasp and look at each other.

"Err, would you kindly tell us where we are?" Tecna politely asks Sophie as she looked around the room. Since it's _awfully_ familiar somehow.

"I am going to answer your question with another question," She looks at Tecna, examining her from head to toe, wondering if it's her mother's younger version. "Who are you and why did a portal just appeared out of nowhere and throw you out of it?"

"We're the Winx Club, you know, me! Princess Stella of Solaria! And Tecna's doohickey sucked us into a portal!" Stella exclaimed. "Now, who are you?!" She demanded, pointing at each and every one of the girls. But stopped at Ellie as she looked at the girl in the eyes. There's just something bothering Stella about the girl for some reason...and now she saw it, the girl's eyes are strangely similar to hers...

"Mom?!" Ellie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of the younger version of her mother.

"Mom?" The Winx blinked and mouthed the word that the girl yelled. Confused at first, until the realization suddenly hit Tecna like a retarded horse. Like literally, she was hit by a retarded running horse and had face-planted on the ground.

A 17-year-old girl with long pinkish hair and pinkish eyes suddenly approached the retarded horse and pets it, calming it down while giving an apologetic look to Tecna. "Oops, sorry about that."

Tecna got up and rubbed the bump on her head that the horse had caused, before looking at the girls around her and her eyes widening at the realization. "We're on the future, aren't we?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's all for now. I'm exhausted.**

 **The new generation that are introduced so far is Sophie, Hunter, and Ellie. I'll just make a quick discription for them, if you are confused.**

 **Sophitia of Zenith- Also known as Sophie, Sophia, or 'the daughter of the geek in the Winx'. She is a 16-year-old only daughter of Tecna and Timmy. She has shoulder-length strawberry blonde (Or orange-brown whatever) hair with magenta bangs and hazel eyes. Like her parents, she is a very intelligent girl and loves technology. But despite being highly intelligent, she is very lazy, and not to mention childish. Which highly surprised almost everyone, since her parents were never like that when they were her age. She has two older brothers, 18-year-old Link and Mac, who she gets along with pretty well. But gets annoyed when they are being overprotective. The public thinks that she liked the prince of Eraklyon, Kenneth, and hated Hunter, but in reality, it's actually the opposite. So she and Hunter decided to keep their relationship a secret.**

 **Hunter of Melody- 17-year-old son of Musa and Riven. He is a muscular boy with spiky dark blue hair and matching sharp eyes. Unlike his father, he isn't really hot-headed nor grumpy. He most likely has his mother's personality. He has two sisters, 10-year-old Caroline and 19-year-old Harper, who he cares for deeply, even if he rarely shows it. He also dates Sophie secretly, or otherwise the public will know and create controversy, something that they despise. Not to mention Sophie's overprotective father.**

 **Princess Elaine of Solaria- Also known as Ellie, she is an 18-year-old daughter of Queen Stella and King Brandon. She has long flowing brown hair and golden eyes. Like her mother, she loves shopping and fashion. Often pressuring her friends into wearing their matching outfits. But even though they politely decline, she still pressured them. Even the new generation of the Specialists. She also has a twin brother named Elliot, a 20-year-old big brother named Brendan, and a 13-year-old younger sister named Dawn. Her boyfriend is Keith, who is Flora and Helia's son.**

 **That's all for now, sorry if the discriptions doesn't make any sense. It's 3 in the morning and I'm exhausted. The others' discriptions will be on next chapter, when they are introduced, notmjust mentioned.**

 **By the way, there are going to be a lot of references here and this fic will most likely consist of humor.**

 **Like how I ask with some of my stories, is this worth continuing? Then please say so!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay...so let me get this straight..." Bloom said, examining 5 of the girls carefully, specifically the blonde with red-orange streaks. There were supposed to be 7 of them but the dark-magenta haired girl went to the bathroom to take a dump and the ginger-haired girl went to fetch for the headmistress after the Winx asked her to. "You girls..." Bloom pointed at them, "Are our daughters in the future?"

Kendra, a girl with pale skin, bright cyan eyes, and waist-length blonde hair with red-orange streaks looked at her friends, unsure of what to say to her...mother's younger version. Sighing, she slowly nodded awkwardly. "Yes...are you going to freak out now or something?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Layla muttered, with no hint of surprise on her face. While Stella was squealing, knowing that her dreams of having a 'Next Generation of Winx' has now taken place in the future, where they all have daughters. The other Winx on the other hand is a completely different story, they were shocked. Their eyes wide and their jaw dropped. Who knew they'd _all_ have daughters?

"So whose daughter is who?" Musa asks with raised brows, leaning back on her seat and crossing her arms. She's very curious, you know, finding out if you have a family in the future. But at the same time she wants to get out of here as soon as possible since she doesn't want to be spoiled about her future life, but then again, she's curious.

Ellie, the girl with waist-length golden blonde hair and hazel colored eyes, was about to introduce herself and her friends, however, Stella had already cut her off. "Ooh! I can already tell!" She exclaims excitedly, grinning. Before pointing at Kendra. "Bloom's daughter, right? I know I'm right! Aww, you got a good mix between your mommy and daddy! Hmm, let's see, you definitely got your dad's eyes, your mom's fa-"

"Yes, Aunt Stella, you can stop now." Kendra politely cut Stella's words off, obviously embarrassed of comparing whose looks she mostly got from.

Stella nodded and looked around to identify whose daughter is who, until a blonde had caught her eye. Her face lit up at this and she ran to hug the girl, who is Ellie. "You're my daughter, right? Ooh, you have your daddy's eyes! I already know who your daddy is, it's my schnookums, right? I know I'm right!"

Ellie blushed at her supposed mother's actions, also embarrassed. "Yeah Mom, it's me..."

Stella pinched her future daughter's cheeks while squealing, "Let's shopping some time! But for now..." She turned to the other girls, examining them for any familiarity. Until she had recognized one of them yet again. "Flora's daughter!"

Clementine, a girl with tan skin, narrow blue eyes, and dark hair tied into a low ponytail, slightly blushed and shyly nodded. Flora on the other hand blinked, confused of why her name was mentioned since she wasn't paying attention, all her attention was on a magical plant nearby. "E-err, what?"

"Your daughter, Flo!" Stella exclaimed excitedly, running to Clementine and examining her. "Hmm, you obviously have Helia's hair and eyes! But everything else is Flora..."

"Stella!" Flora scolded the blonde, who keeps on examining her supposed daughter who looked extremely uncomfortable. "I know it's quite...exciting to find out about our daughters but still!"

"Fine, fine." Stella pouted and lets go of the girl, before looking at the remaining girls and points at yet another girl. "Layla's daughter!"

The girl, who has dark skin, wavy waist-length dark brown hair, and purple eyes, nodded. "Yup."

"Why am I still not surprised...?" Layla mutters to herself, sighing and shaking her head, she examines the girl. Who looked bored as she is, but gasps as she sees those purplish eyes, those _all too familiar eyes._ But snaps out of it and continues examining the girl, she was not getting her hopes up, nope. "I think I already know what your name is." She tried to get that certain someone out of her mind and decided to change the subject.

The girl raised a brow at this and nodded at her, signalling her to say what her name is.

"Genevieve."

"Nah, that's my older sis's name." The girls shrugged. "Mine's Vivian."

"Ah, I knew it."

"Anyway..." Stella started, pointing at the pink-haired girl. "Hmm...this is a tough one...Roxy's daughter?"

Terra, a girl with fair skin, dark pink hair with strawberry blonde highlights, and purple eyes, nodded as she continued on cuddling with a puppy. "Yup."

"Hmm...I wonder where Musa and Tecna's daughters are..." Stella wondered, practically looking around for any signs of other girls, her face lit up as a pink-haired girl with hipster glasses and a cup of coffee came out of her room, "Tecna's daughter!"

The pink-hared girl blinked and looked at the blonde fairy with a questioning look. "Excuse me?"

"Err, no aunt Stella," Clementine shook her head and gave an apologetic look at the girl. "That's Mackenzie, she's just a dorm mate of ours."

"Also the one who's in charge of the door!" Ellie exclaimed, glaring at Mackenzie. "Why were you in your room instead of guarding the door?!"

"B-but...Ellie, I'm in charge of the snacks, Ashley's the one in charge of the door." Mackenzie replied, feeling pissed that her friend forgot what she was in charge in. "Anyway, I'm going out. Bye!" With that, Mackenzie ran to the door and left.

"Where are Musa and Tecna's daughters then?" Stella asks the girls with a pouted look, almost disappointed that there might be a chance that the two never had daughters. "Don't tell me they never had dau-"

Stella's words were cut off with a flushing noise and the bathroom door opening, revealing an 18-year-old girl with fair skin, dark-magenta hair tied into a side ponytail, and squinted purple eyes. She waved her hand around as if she wants an unpleasant smell go away as she shut the door behind her. "Sup." She awkwardly greeted them, waving at them with a sheepish grin.

"Musa's daughter!" Stella yelled, pointing at the girl.

"Harper..." The girl's friends collectively groaned and slapped their foreheads, knowing what the sheepish grin means.

"Yup." Harper laughed nervously and walked over to one of the couches. "Err, I recommend everyone to not use the bathroom for a long while."

"And why?" Musa raised a brow.

Harper shrugged her shoulders, "Oh nothing, it's just that, y'know, 'cause I just took a huge dump."

The girls shook their heads in disbelief while the Winx looked visibly disgusted. "This has been the 5th time this week, Har. Soph's not going to like this." Terra groaned.

"I know...I know.."

"Where's Tecna's daughter then?" Stella questioned, looking around. "Don't tell me Tecna and Timmy is one of those childless couples that spend their times building a cyborg child instead of doing it the natural way!"

"Hey!" Tecna exclaims with a frown, obviously offended. "W-who knows if Timmy and I are still together?! And what's wrong with having no children?!"

"But you do have children...they're not cyborgs, well, two of them are half-cyborgs but they were made...naturally." Ellie informed the technology fairy awkwardly. "And you're married to uncle Timmy. So your argument is invalid. Plus! Kendra and Terra are dating two of them!"

"Was that really necessary?" Kendra asks. "I mean, yeah, I'm dating Link, he's an adorkable guy and all, but do you really need to bring that up? We're already fighting as it is."

"But the question is," Stella started, "Does she have a daughter?!"

Before any girl could respond, the door was suddenly slammed open, revealing Sophie, the girl from the previous chapter with shoulder-length orange-brown hair with magenta bangs, and hazel eyes, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath from running fast. "Girls!" She exclaimed in between breaths, "We have bad news!"

"What is it, Soph?" Harper asks in concern as she and her friends stood up, obviously worried. Since Sophie is usually calm and keeps her cool.

"Our mothers are gone!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'll just put up the descriptions of the next gen characters on a separate chapter, along with Sophie, Hunter, and Ellie's since it didn't make much of a sense and there are errors in it. So yeah. Expect the descriptions on the next chapter.**

 **So...their mothers are gone huh, that's a bummer. You may not sense the lack of enthusiasm here since I don't have much to say and I'm itching to update my other stories. Anyway, *Overly dramatic gasp* Their mOTHERS ARE GONE?! I wonder why? Do you wonder why? Well, let's find out on next chapter, shall we?**

 **Sorry if the Winx don't have much role and interaction with their future daughter, I just needed to introduce them first, so yeah. I hope you like them though.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god. I've re-read the first chapter and...there are so many mistakes. Maybe not in spelling and grammar, but with the characters! Wow, I wasn't kidding when I wasn't thinking straight! No, Ellie's blonde, not a brunette, and she's not dating Flora's son! I should really be organized...**

 **Anyway, I'm not writing the character descriptions, I'm just that lazy. Alright? You'll just get to know the characters through the stories. Nothing more to say so on to the stories!**

* * *

The New Winx gasps at the news while the Winx just looked surprised. What does Sophie mean by their mothers 'disappeared'?

"Oh, and on a side note: Have you guys seen Tiffany?" Sophie added, the shock from her face had seemingly disappeared and was immediately replaced by a frown. "I...I think Elliot might have...cheated on her."

This time, Ellie was the only one who gasps, standing up and looking at the ginger-haired girl wide-eyed. "What? Elliot's cheating on his girlfriend?!" She almost shrieked, shocked that her twin brother is currently cheating on such a nice girl. But a part of her isn't even that surprised, since Elliot was such a player and this girl Tiffany was probably his 12th girlfriend for the year, but still, she's the longest one to ever stick with the hopeless lad, despite him cheating on her once.

Apparently, Stella has been examining the girl from head to toe and immediately recognizes some resemblance to a certain geeky couple."Tecna's daughter!" She yelled excitedly as she pointed towards the ginger-haired girl. "Ooh, and are you really a fairy or are you a cyborg that your parents built?! I swear Tecna, if you don't have a REAL daughter in the future then I swear-"

"Miss Stella, I am pretty sure I am not a contraption my parents built just so they can have children, they could have easily adopted. And plus, my mom's pregnancy photos and my birth certificate will prove otherwise." Sophie deadpanned.

"Good." Stella replies, grinning at the fact that ALL of them had daughters, even though they're not really on the same age. But still.

"Anyway, when I say our mothers are gone, I mean my mom and Clem's mom since they are nowhere to be found in the campus. Not sure about the others though." Sophie shrugged, "I've checked the recent footage from hidden cameras and it's been confirmed that the two of them were sucked into a portal," She looked at the Winx with narrowed eyes, "The portal that you were thrown out of."

"Blame Stella here!" Musa exclaimed, pointing at Stella, "It's her fault we were here in the first place!"

"Hey!" Stella frowned at the musical fairy, crossing her arms and sitting on her seat. "Isn't this what we were planning to do?! We were talking about going to the future and we're here now!"

"Then how are we going to go back now?!" Tecna asks, frowning at their situation.

"U-um..." Stella stammered, biting her lip. Obviously has no clue on how to get back. "Uh, press that big shiny red button again and POOF!" Stella makes exaggerated hand gestures, even though Tecna looked unconvinced at her hand gestures. "We're going to be back! ...right?"

Tecna shook her head at this and rubbed her temples, as if she's had a headache. Before Sophie stepping up. "Err, I assume that the 'big shiny red button' is the self-destruct button, am I correct?"

"Uh-huh." Musa nodded, still glaring at Stella.

"Typical." Sophie muttered, sighing and walking over to one of the vacant seats. "My brother has a time machine you can borrow."

The Winx's faces lit up at this, especially Musa's, "Really? Where?!"

"It's in Zenith though. Since Mum and Dad practically banned us from using it. After that _incident..._ " Sophie said, narrowly eyeing Clementine.

Clementine gave a sheepish smile and hid her face on a pillow. "I just wanted to know how my parents met!" She gives out a muffled yell as she buries her face on a pillow.

"And don't forget Soph, you were in this too." Harper points out, "Hell, we were all in this!"

"Hmm, what did you girls do that made... _them_ ban the time machine?" Tecna asks, her tone was hesitant at saying 'them' since she's fully aware that she was referring her and Timmy in the future.

"Oh, we just went back in time to try and meet our parents there but our plans changed and we were kinda stuck there for a few months." Ellie shrugged, as if it was no biggie. "Y'know, until our present parents had to save our sorry butts and took our powers away and got grounded for like, a month."

"Why are you saying that like it's no big deal?" Kendra mutters, frowning at the memory of her parents taking away her powers and grounded her.

"Because it was not really a big deal." Harper shrugged, "I mean, we were like, what? 12? We didn't really need our powers back then. But it still sucked when mom took my favorite headphones and instruments away though." She shuddered at the memory of spending a month without her beloved headphones and instruments. It was hell.

"Anyway," Musa started, "Can we borrow the time machine?"

"Sure. I guess." Sophie shrugged. "We'll get there as soon as the tweebs get he-"

"Knock knock!" A male voice exclaimed from the door, causing all the girls to turn to the door. The Winx somewhat confused as to who it is, and the new Winx smirking, knowing that it's their brothers and boyfriends.

"You dimwit!" Another voice yelled, "You don't say 'knock knock' when knocking on the door!"

"I do what I want, Abe!"

"You did not just call me by the first American president."

"Oh? But I just did."

"Ugh, you know what, Mac? Sometimes I wonder why we were even related, much less born at the same time with the same mother and conceived by the same father."

"I feel indifferent towards you."

"Honestly, can you two just not fight like, oh I don't know, all the time?" Yet another voice spoke, sounding irritated.

"They're here." Vivian mumbled, recognizing her brother's voice as the door opened. Revealing 8 young men in varying ages. Most of which are wearing the standard Red Fountain uniform, one of them wearing a wizard suit of some sorts, and another wearing a uniform from another university uniform of some sorts (Consisting of one of those sweater vests, white dress shirt, etc.)

One of them stepped up, "We came here as soon as we heard, um, your situation." the boy, Link, informed, referring to the Winx as he adjusted his blue thick-rimmed glasses. He is of 18 years of age, is tall and has a well-built body (But not as well-built as the others) fair skin, shaggy light magenta hair, and teal eyes. And unlike the others, he wore a dark purple sweater vest, a white dress shirt with folded sleeves, dark pants, black shoes, and a glove on his left hand. If his glasses and outfit doesn't scream out 'nerd' then I don't know what will. We can already assume whose kid he is.

"But Sophie just called you like, 5 minutes ago...?" Harper raises a brow, utterly confused, yet amazed at the fact that the guys can arrive in 5 minutes.

"We were actually on our way." Mac, Link's twin brother, who looks much more muscular with a shaggier light blue hair (obviously dyed), no glasses, and wore a typical Red Fountain uniform with an orange gem on his left breast. He nudged his brother on the shoulder and gives him a look. "C'mon bro, go talk to her."

Link nods and takes a deep breath, before walking towards his girlfriend, Kendra, and was about to say something. But was interrupted by said girl. "I am not talking to you." She growled, giving a threatening glare to the boy. Causing him to back away and whimper.

Meanwhile, Stella, who was examining each and every one of the boys, now can tell whose kid are they. "Ooh! Are you our sons from the future?! I can already tell!"

This time, a boy at the age of 17 stepped up. He had tan skin, short golden blonde hair and golden eyes. He also wore a standard Red Fountain uniform with a yellow gem. Honestly, he looks like one of those typical playboys. "You are correct, _mother._ " He said, bowing down formally.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her brother's actions. Her twin brother was always like this; acting all polite and romantic around girls, but only because he's a player. "Seriously Elliot, you should stop this innocent act. We know that you cheated on Tiffany, _again._ "

Elliot's eyes widen at this, "Who told you that?"

"That would be me." Sophie spoke, raising her hand as if she's in a class. "Sorry lover boy. No promises, remember?"

Elliot frowned and glared at the ginger-haired girl. "So that's how you do it, huh?" He smirked at her, before eyeing Hunter, "Well, it can't be helped. But Hunter is dating Sophie. Just so you know." He said casually.

The girls gasped at this, with the exception of Terra who looked rather surprised. "You butthole!" Sophie shrieked as she was about to run towards him, but was stopped by Terra. "I'm going to skin you alive!"

"Dude!" Hunter shouted, who was also about to attack the blonde but was held back by the twins. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"Like Sophie said, no promises." Elliot shrugged.

"Soph, calm down! What if you activate _it_?" Terra warned, holding the girl back from the blonde prince.

"What do you mean by _it_?" Tecna raises a brow at the girls, suspicious. What does the pink-haired girl mean by 'it'?

"N-nothing!" Clementine stammered, they do not need to know about their situation, to be honest.

"Anyway," Stella shrugged, still looking at the rest of the boys. "I think I can tell whose son is whose!" She exclaimed, "That's obviously my son." She proudly proclaimed, pointing at Elliot, who looked bored at the fact that two teenagers are so tempted to murder him right now. "Those are Tecna's kids!" She said, pointing at the pair of twins who are holding the spiky-haired boy back. "Wow Tec, twins! That's gotta be a handful!"

Bloom, who was talking to her supposed daughter, Kendra, had learned some things about her daughter. Like how she had a twin brother named Kenneth, a younger brother named Cole, and a little sister named Bridget. And that she is the Queen of Eraklyon while Daphne is the queen of Sparks and a mother of 2 children named Brianna and Dylan. But Bloom wonders if this changes the timeline...

"Name's Mac!" Mac said enthusiastically, pointing at himself. Before before pointing at his brother, "And that guy's Link. And yes, I was named after an Apple computer."

"Twins. Who knew?" Tecna muttered, shaking her head at the thought of having twin boys and a daughter with her boyfriend in the future.

"Hmm, that's Layla's son!" Stella said, pointing at the 17-year-old wizard in training. He had dark skin, medium-length dark brown hair in a small ponytail, and purple eyes. He wore a green wizard outfit similar to Nabu's but it was, of course, green instead of purple.

"I guess it can't be helped." The boy chuckled as he stepped up, scratching the back of his head. "I'm Kyle. And you are correct, Miss Stella. I am the second son of Queen Layla and King Nabu of Andros."

The mention of Nabu made Layla stand up, "Nabu is alive?" She asked the boy.

Kyle nodded and gave a smile that Layla recognizes as Nabu's signature grin. "Yeah, if he isn't I'm not supposed to exist, do I?"

"But how is he supposed to be alive?!" Layla demanded, how is Nabu supposed to be alive?! He died back then while they were against the Wizards of the Black Circle!

"Layla, calm down." Flora softly spoke, putting a hand on Layla's shoulder as an attempt on comforting her. "There must be a logical explanation as to why Nabu is here. And shouldn't you be happy that Nabu is alive?"

"You're right, Flo." Layla sighed, calming down a bit and sat down. "I just can't believe it, he's dead."

"No, mother. From what I heard; Dad was in a coma, not dead." Kyle points out. His parents rarely spoke about that incident, but they did say that his father was in a coma. "He woke up in like, 8 years before I was born."

"...Is that so?" Layla mumbled, looking down. It was just hard to believe, to be honest.

"Okay, enough of that!" Stella said, still examining the rest of the boys, until a 19 year old boy with tan skin, narrow dark eyes, and medium-length light brown hair with blond bangs, who was silently sketching in a corner, had caught her eye. "Flora's son!" She said, pointing that the said boy.

The boy remained quiet and continued on sketching. This left the Winx confused as to why the boy would just straight up ignore someone. That is, until another boy had spoke for the boy. "Errm, that's Keith. He isn't really much of a talker."

"Oh, well, I can already tell whose kid are you." Stella said to the boy. The boy looked about 17-years-old, with pale skin, bright blue eyes, and short curly red-orange hair with blond streaks. "Bloom's, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Kenneth, you can call me Kenny though." Kenneth smiled, before walking away to talk to his sister.

"I can already tell that that boy is Musa's!" Stella grins at the sight of Hunter with his headphones on his head and his eyes glued on his laptop, with a DJ system on. Musa, who looked curious at what this boy was making, walked up behind Hunter and peered behind him with a curious look.

"Hmm, not bad." Musa commented, causing the boy to jump up in surprise. "What's your name, kid?"

"Uh, Hunter. Name's Hunter." Hunter said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all I can write for now. Did I forget someone's son? I sure hope not. But I'm exhausted.**

 **So far, we have: Kendra, Ellie, Clementine, Harper, Sophie, Vivian, and Terra as the new Winx. Kenneth, Elliot, Keith, Hunter, Link and Mac, and Kyle. The others will appear some time in the future chapters. Just not now. So yeah.**

 **Replaced will be updated maybe tomorrow, sorry for the delay, Along with Winx Spies, so yeah.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

"...Cole, I am going to get in trouble for this, I beg of you, find something else." A boy, not older than 12, with pale skin, light blue hair, and teal eyes, begged to another boy as he looked around anxiously, not wanting to be caught. "I don't even care if it's about our project anymore."

"Teddy? Not caring about the project that causes 35% of his grade? Blasphemy!" The other boy, who is supposedly Cole, exclaimed with slight sarcasm to the boy, who is said to be Teddy, as the redheaded boy continued on digging through the box that had 'Prototypes: DO NOT TOUCH OR USE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES'. Cole is presumably the same age as the previous boy, had slightly pale skin, curly red-orange hair, and bright blue eyes. The two boys were currently in a Specialist's room, from what they could tell, surprisingly, it was Link and Mac's room.

"Can you two hurry up over there?" Another boy questioned, probably like 14-15 years old, with dark skin, medium length and wavy dark brown hair, and purple eyes, said rather impatiently as he and some other children, between the ages of 10-13, also waited.

"See?!" Teddy said to the redhead, gesturing to the previous boy. "Even Cas doesn't want to get in trouble!"

"Fine, fine." Cole whined, rolling his eyes as he grabbed one device of some sort and harshly pushed the box back into Link's bed.

With that, the two boys sprinted out of the room, shutting the door behind them with a pant. "Well?" This time, a girl spoke. Probably also 14-15 years old, with dark brown hair tied into a braid, pale skin, and golden eyes. She raised a brow when Cole had shown her an odd looking device with a content grin. "What does it do?" She asked. Seeing Cole shrug, she turned to Teddy with a questionable look.

"I have no idea of its functions either, Bridget." Teddy shrugged with a sigh. "Your brother just randomly chose one of Link's old prototype inventions, he didn't even read the label."

The children just sighed and slapped their foreheads as Cole gave a sheepish grin and examined the device for the label. "Hmm, let's see here... Oh, it's a, err, time transporter 0.0 version." After he said that, they turn to Teddy yet again.

"It's a device similar to a time machine; but instead of you travelling in time, it would be the object or person you chose." Seeing confused looks, he frowned and explained it a bit simpler. "You basically have to type in a certain object/person and their timeline, and POOF! They're here."

They blinked for a moment, looking at the device with amazement. "That's so cool!" A girl, not older than 10, with fair skin, blackish-blue hair tied into long pigtails, and bright blue eyes, exclaimed excitedly.

"Whoa, Carol, calm your horses, we don't know if it even works yet." Bridget chuckles at the little girl's excited nature.

"Does it even work?" Yet another boy questioned. He is presumably 13 years old, with tanned skin, medium-length dark hair, and narrow jade eyes.

"It's a prototype, so I'm not entirely sure, Forrest." Teddy shook his head, addressing the dark-haired boy. "Not only that, but it's also dangerous; considering the fact that Link had quit this project before it even reached version 0.01."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Cole waves it off as he continued examining the device, trying to figure out how it works. Seeing a big red button, his face lit up at this as he prepares to push it.

As his pointer finger is now hovering above the button, Teddy stopped him. "Prince Nicholas of Eraklyon," He addressed the said boy in his full name with a stern look, signalling he is serious. "This thing is dangerous. We don't even know if it functions properly, are you certain about this?"

"Theodore of Zenith." Cole retorted to the blue-haired boy, calling him by his full name. "If it doesn't work, why didn't your brainiac of a brother throw it away then? If it's busted, it should be thrown out. But instead, this thing gets to be in his memory box or some shiz."

"It wasn't a memory box, it was a prototype box! Of course it would be placed there, it is obviously a prototype!" Teddy protested, obviously getting frustrated with the redheaded boy. "And who knows why he didn't throw it out! Oh, I don't know, probably because it would most likely land in the wrong hands!"

"Whoa, calm down there, Ted-boy," Cas, or Caspian, had placed a hand on the frustrated boy. "It's not worth it, kid." He knew it was no use to argue with someone as stubborn as Cole.

"Like auntie Bloom says!" A girl named Dawn, probably 9-10 years old, exclaimed. She had slightly tanned skin, long light blonde hair, and bright golden eyes. "His head is as hard as an actual coal!"

The other kids laughed and snickered at this, while Cole just scowled and pushed the red button anyway. "Cole, don't..." Teddy tried to warn the redhead, but it was too late, as a hologram of some sort just came out.

"Cool..." Leonard, or rather, Leo, a boy who is probably like 11 years old, with slightly tanned skin, short strawberry blonde hair with dark pink ends, and bright green eyes, exclaimed in amazement.

Cole could just stare in amazement, but stopped and shook his head, as he looked at the hologram. It showed a menu where you choose a certain but specific object/person and the timeline they belong in. A smirk had crept into his face as he thought about all the things he could do...like how to get his father to notice and play with him for once. You see, his father, being a king and all, is pretty much always busy and such, that he doesn't even acknowledge his own youngest son's existence. Who cares if he's the 4th one in line for the throne?! He wants his father to be there for him, like how his father were always there for his two older siblings when they were his age!

"Cole, what do you plan on doing...?" Bridget asked in concern for her own brother, he had always had that smirk every time he's up to no good, which is very often.

The redheaded boy just ignored his sister and his friends as he slowly walked away, typing his father's name and the date he wants, which is supposedly 25 years ago, where he was actually fun.

"Cole, NO!" Teddy practically screamed to him as the redhead started to run.

 _'They don't understand.'_ Cole thought as he ran faster through the halls of Red Fountain, ignoring his friends' calls. _'But they will, soon.'_ He thought with a smirk as he also typed their friends' fathers names. He recalled his mother telling him stories of how his father and his squad, who are also his friends' fathers, were so cool back then. What happened? After he typed the last of his friends' fathers, who aren't really Caspian's father but still.

The young prince slowed down a bit after the hologram had disappeared and had notified him that it was processing.

* * *

Meanwhile: Red Fountain, 25 years ago.

"Have any of you seen the girls lately?" Sky asked his friends, the Specialists, as they just sat around their common room, extremely bored.

The guys shook their heads at this and shrugged. "Now that you mentioned it, where are they?" Helia asked, looking up from his drawing pad.

"Tecna hasn't been answering my texts and calls, something must be wrong or something." Timmy frowned as he checked his phone for the umpteenth time.

"We should go then-" Riven was about to suggest, but was cut off as a portal of some sort had just appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" Nex demanded in shock as he and the Specialists tried to run away from the portal, now sucking them in for some reason.

"Guys, hang on!" Brandon said to them as they desperately tried to hang on furniture. "We must figure out what's causing this, or anything!" Before any of them could respond, each and every one of them were sucked in. First, Sky, then Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and then Nex.

Where could they have been brought to?

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I decided to let the guys join in. I don't know, because I'd like to, I guess.**

 **So yeah, you get to know the little guys! In this chapter, we have Teddy, Cole, Caroline, Bridget, Caspian, Forrest, Leo, and Dawn. So I've split their kids into 3 groups: The Main Ones (e.g Link, Sophie, Kendra, Hunter, etc.), The Little ones (e.g Bridget, Cole, Leo, etc.), and the grown ups (e.g Brendan, Vivian, Dylan, etc). The grown ups are the ones that are older siblings who are out of school and now probably in their early 20's or something. They'll be featured eventually. So stay tuned!**

 **I honestly think I created too much children, but then again, whatever.**

 **I still hope you enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A certain raven haired man, about 20 years old, impatiently tapped his foot on the carpeted floor of his house as he firmly pressed his phone on his ear, "C'mon..." He muttered irritably after hearing his younger sister's stupid voicemail, you see, he is in a rather odd situation.

After a few more tries and more annoying beeps, his sister had finally answered. _"What?"_ She snapped at her older brother. Judging by the background noises in the other line, it sounded as if she's in a ship about to take off.

"Okay so a simple 'Hello' aren't that popular anymore nowadays, huh?" He said, rather amused.

His sister was silent for a moment, before responding with, _"Seriously, Max, what do you want? I'm really busy right now..."_

The man, Max, just sighed at this and decided to tell her already. "Look, Harp, I-uh, I'm in a rather...odd predicament here concerning our parents and something is telling me that you and your little gang over there is behind this...mess." He said with a rather knowing look, seeing as it's always the current Winx next gen that is always behind nearly everything that is a mess.

He smirked as he heard Harper being silent again, probably guilty. _"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Oh look, Mrs. Denial is at it again..."

Harper groaned at this, _"Fine, maybe we have the slightest idea of what happened to mom and dad, but I swear, we don't have anything to do with this!"_

Max only raised a brow at this, "Are you sure?"

 _"Yeah, and we're trying to fix this as soon as possible, so don't tell anyone! I don't want the paparazzi anywhere near me and my friends, got it?"_ She said sternly, before asking with, _"What exactly happened?"_

Max just shrugged, casually sitting down on his red bean bag chair as he opened a piece of Snickers and taking a bite of it, "I dunno, like, just half an hour ago, mom and I were having a 'talk' about my future and all that, when suddenly, a portal of some sort just appeared out of nowhere and sucked her in," He paused for his sister to process that.

 _"Did you tell dad about it?"_

"Yeah," He nodded. "But before he started freaking out and all that, another portal came and sucked him in too. I don't know, judging by the greenish portal, I can safely assume that Sophia and the tweebs are behind this."

 _"...Not really, surprisingly enough."_ Harper laughs, _"But they're working on fixing this, and by they, I mean Link only. Sophie is too busy talking to her past mom and Mac's tongue is too far down Terra's throat."_

Max was about to laugh at Harper's comment, but stopped as he realized something, "Wait, past mom? I thought Sophie has only one mom or did her dad have an affair so she now has two moms?"

 _"Wait what, no!"_ She exclaimed, _"This is kinda hard to explain so-"_

 _"Hey, kiddo, who're you talking to?"_ A voice from the background asked. And Max could have sworn it sounded a bit too familiar...

 _"N-nothing!"_ His sister stuttered. Okay, now she was being a bit suspicious. _"Sorry big bro, I gotta go, bye!"_

After that, she hung up, leaving the man rather confused. Sighing, he dials another number and waits for the person to pick up.

Beep, beep, beep. _"Hello?"_ A female voice he knew all too well greeted.

"Hey, Brie." He greeted cheerfully to the princess of Sparks, Princess Brianna, "Call Brendan, Mortimer, Genevieve, and Heather. I think the gang is up to something here."

 _"...Sure thing."_

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Oh, my mother is so going to decapitated my head for this..." Teddy laughed bitterly as he and his friends practically dragged the younger versions of their fathers in their brothers' dorm.

"De-ka-pi-tate?" Caroline slowly pronounced the words in confusion, before looking up with a confused expression. "What does that mean?"

Caspian shrugged at this, "It means that Aunt Tecna will cut off Teddy's head for this, which I doubt so, what would she even do with your head? As a decoration or something?"

"I don't mean that mother would literally cut off my head," Teddy rolls his eyes, "It's just, maybe she will not be so pleased with how I took one of my brother's prototype inventions and accidentally brought my dad from 25 years ago in this timeline. Not pleased at all."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Teddy," Bridget tried to assure the boy, "I think the one who is to blame here is Cole."

"Hey, what did I do wrong?!" Cole called out, huffing and crossing his arms, "You should be thankful that we get to meet our dads from like 20 years ago, the time where they were actually fun!"

"Or, or, or," Teddy said, frowning, "You're just being selfish!"

"In what way am I being selfish?"

"Oh, I don't know," He rolled his eyes, "Maybe it's because you could have changed the timeline for all we know!"

"Be quiet." Caspian hissed at the two after hearing some groaning nearby, signalling that one of the Specialists had woken up.

"W-what happened...?" Brandon questioned, still in a somewhat daze as he rubbed his head, his eyes slightly opening. Only to be greeted with, not his friends as they were still unconscious, but these weird looking kids. And he could have sworn a certain little girl looked really familiar to him.

Dawn only squealed at this. "Dawn, no!" Bridget tried to warn the girl, but the Solarian princess had already ran towards the brunette Specialist.

"Daddy!" The girl squealed, tightly hugging the still dazed and confused Specialist.

"W-what?" Brandon questioned, blinking a bit. Processing the situation, his eyes slightly widened after realizing that a little girl had called him 'Daddy' and hugged him, "W-what?!" He exclaimed a bit loudly this time.

It wasn't until Riven, who had probably woken up after Brandon's rather pathetic squeal shock, had hit him on the head. "Hey, shut it, will you?" He groaned, before looking around and blinking at the surroundings. It looked exactly like their dorm, but at the same time, different. Like, where the hell are his stuff? "What the hell?"

"Daddy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Haha, this chapter kinda sucks I think. But maybe it doesn't for all I know I'm just really tired seriously where did my punctuation go.**

 **You may be confused at this point so I will just publish a chapter consisting of all the characters and their descriptions soon so yeah, stay tuned, I guess. There, you will get to know everyone and everything.**

 **I'm too tired to say anything else so I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	6. sort of author's note announcement-ish

"Are you sure we have to do this?" A voice out of the view whined as Kendra was standing in front of the camera, a forced, twitching smile on her face as she tried her best not to snap and kill everyone in the room right then and there. After some back and forth with another voice out of view, the previous voice sighed in an exaggerated manner as Hunter was shoved into view with a clapperboard by Sophie. The bluenette scowled and held up the clapperboard in front of Kendra, "Scene 1, take 24...action!" Snap!

Kendra began reciting the lines that had been engraved in her mind after saying it more than twenty times. "Hi! I'm Kendra, Bloo-"

"Wait, wait," The voice behind the camera interrupted, turning the thing around to face him. It was Link. He wiped something off of the lens and turned it back to face Kendra, whose eye was twitching. "There was dirt on the lens. Also, the camera was filming the whole time so we'd have to refilm."

"But it's the 25th try already," Harper grumbled on the side, holding a boom mic. "My arm is getting tired and I'm starvinggggg."

"Also, I'm pretty sure Kendra is one take away from burning the whole place down," Kenneth added warily, not even looking at his sister's direction for fear of her wrath.

"This is the last try," Link cooly assured them as he faced the camera.

"You said that twenty-three tries ago!" Layla's daughter (I...forgot her name) whined.

Keith sighed deeply, looking around the 'set' his friends had set up for a solid. Everything was a mess and will be even more of a mess if they kept at it. He shrugged and turned back on his sketchpad, oh well, he won't be held responsible if Kendra does end up burning the place down. Take note he was sitting next to the fire exit.

"When do I come in?" Elliot asked impatiently as he walked in the scene, donning a fancy and stylish outfit because of course, he would.

"This is an announcement, not a fashion show," Kyle muttered under his breath.

"I tried telling him that, but oh well," Elaine, who had walked in the set shortly after her brother did, sighed. "At least I had fun." She had a beauty kit or however one calls it in her hands.

Mac sat in the director's chair and put the megaphone up to his face. "Alright, guys! Take 26-"

"Look out, Kendra's going to throw the potted plant-!" It was Clementine who screeched the warning, but her words were cut off as, indeed, a potted plant was chucked at the camera.

The camera collapsed with several cracks. The last remaining of the footage was on the floor, with several feet running every once in a while as hollers and cries were heard in the background.

"Oh my god, blood is everywhere!"

"Link, Link, can you hear me, oh buddy oh pal?!"

"Someone call an ambulance-!"

The footage abruptly ended there.

* * *

...

"Is it on? I don't think it's on-"

"It's on. Now, let's get this over with."

"Ooh, feisty."

The footage started again, though now with a low-quality camera and a more amateur setting. Everything was very blurry at first, several colorful blurbs invading the view, before clearing up and showing everyone, minus Link and Kendra for obvious reasons. Sophia examined the camera for a few moments, before handing it to Kenne.

Kenneth adjusted the camera and smiled at it nervously as he looked at the script. He cleared his throat, **"Hey, guys! I'm Kend- err, Kenneth, dau- err, son of Bloom and Sky and prince of Eraklyon and right now, my friends and I have an announcement, or rather, several announcements to make."** It didn't help that the first line was obviously meant for Kendra.

Harper yanked the camera and the script from Kenneth, **"Well, not really _our_ announcement, more like the author's. She really doesn't feel like updating anything at the moment, not unless she's absolutely sure about everything and she's not kind of stressed, and she really didn't want to put up a good ol' boring author's note in every story so she thought, why not let the next gen oc's- which she has not used for literally two years, I might add- do the announcements for me?"**

It was Mac's turn. **"The first announcement is the simplest and the one she's not completely sure. ' _Love is NOT a Video Game_ ' is going to get updated either tomorrow or sometime else this week. Is this the one with my parents on it? Gross."**

Elliot was handed the camera and the script. **"The second one is about how she's going to have to rewrite a handful of her stories. Obviously, _this story_ is going to have a rewrite. The plot for this fic will be roughly the same but some characters will have name, personality, and appearance changes. She will have to remove some characters, and by characters, she meant the ocs, and by oc she means us, because she felt it's somewhat overwhelming to keep up and develop all of the characters. There are about more than 20 than us so I could understand, but ouch. Let's just hope I'm not going to be removed..."**

Elaine's turn. **"Another next gen fic that she's *probably* going to rewrite is _Prophecies_ , the name going to be changed to 'Daughter of Evil' to allude to its source of inspiration. But it's not exactly sure yet, probably not since she handles sooo many next gen fics at the moment."**

Hunter was handed the script and the camera. **" _Life As We Know It_** **is getting a definite rewrite, but not soon. Plot changes, the 'baby' character going to change, and...that's it. My parents are still going to bond over their dead friends' kid so yeah."**

"Too dark," Sophia said as she yanked the camera and the script from the bluenette. **"Another fic getting a definite rewrite is _Is That Really You_? Unlike the others, this is probably going to be soon. The author started planning the fic a while back and now only needs to write the first chapter. Yay, more stories about my parents!"**

Keith was now the one who held the camera. **"After much thought and frustrating nights, the author decided to rewrite _Winx Spies_ as well. It's still in planning stages though so I won't elaborate further."**

Genevieve (Yes! I think her name was Genevieve) was given the camera. **"Speaking of spy stuff, _Of Spies and Royalties_ will probably get a rewrite as well. The author doesn't know what to do with the story at this point, so yeah."**

It was Clementine's turn. **"Now for the not-surprising rewrites. Replaced's first chapter has been rewritten, check it out. So is Hunted's first few chapters. Other stories, on the other hand, will either just be continued or discontinued. Have fun guessing!"**

Kyle held the camera. **"Last announcement! If you want to know what the author has been up to then it's simple. She's been posting dank Winx memes on Winx Amino, also, school. Also, writer's block. Also, her son is back so she's been raving all about that. So yeah, that's all of the announcements, see you-!"**

The door abruptly opened, and the Winx and Specialists' heads popped in. "What are you guys doing there?" Sky inquired. "You guys do know you need to bring us back, right?"

Everyone panicked and the footage abruptly ended there.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah, what they said. I wanted to announce my rewrites since the semestral break is approaching and all that. I used my old next gen cast to announce it due to the sudden influx of next gen fics in the archive. There hasn't been an update on this fic for like two years. TWO YEARS. That's an awfully long time. Most, and I'd even dare to say maybe all of the people following the story have either moved on to other stuff or given up. Oh well, that's life.**

 **Well, they've announced it all. There's one thing left for me to say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
